The Amusement Park
by TheLittleKitty
Summary: When Touko and Togami go to the Amusement Park, they learn more things then expected from each other... ONESHOT Touko x Togami, mentioned Ishimondo.


**The Amusement Park**

**By: TheLittleKitty**

**A/N:**** I don't like how there are like, very _few_ TogaFuka stories in here! So, I made one! You're welcome~**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dangan Ronpa or Super Dangan Ronpa 2! I own the plot!**

"W-what? You want me to go to the fair with you, Byakuya-sama?" Touko Fukawa asked, her face twisted in a state of shock.

Sighing, Togami turned to face the small bookworm. She shifted underneath the young heir's cold gaze.

"Do I need to repeat myself? You will meet me in the Book Club Room ten minutes after school, and don't be late," he said, walking to his own seat.

Touko held her face in her hands, blushing. Her white knight had asked her out. This had to be a dream. Celestia giggled, seeing as Togami had basically asked Touko out in front of the whole class.

"Good luck, Fukawa-chi!" Hagakure called, out, receiving no response from a Touko that was already off in daydream land.

"Alright class, settle down," the teacher said as he entered the classroom, signaling that lunchtime was over. All the students pulled out their books and notebooks with pencils, ready to take notes. Touko sat up and tried to concentrate.

Five minutes later, Touko found herself zoning out in class when the teacher returned. She had doodled a picture of her precious Byakuya-sama on her paper in class. She had made sure to not mess up a single, sexy detail of him: His precious blue eyes, soft blonde hair, small waist, and long, slender legs. Touko held in a squeal and sighed dreamily of what they would do at the fair.

"Fukawa?"

"**Fukawa!"**

Touko jumped, startled out of her thoughts. The pale girl turned around, irritated and curious to see who dared to disturb her. However, the only person she saw was her best friend, Peko, who had Fuyuhiko close to her side. The small yakuza rolled his eyes and looked away when Touko looked his way. A small smile crept on the bookworms face as she hugged Peko.

"T-Touko, compose yourself. You have an important date, apparently," The older girl said, crossing her arms under her large chest.

"What? How did you know, senpai?" Touko said, blushing as Peko called it a date.

"W-well, I've got connections," Fuyuhiko muttered, closing his eyes.

Peko bent down to Touko's level and whispered, "Asahina practically screamed to everyone in the hallway that Togami asked Touko out. The whole school is buzzing about it," Peko said, making Touko look shocked. She would tell that swimming cow off later. Nodding, Touko realized that she had spent nine minutes hanging out with Peko and that she had one-minute to take the elevator to the Book Club Room. Explaining her situation, Touko dashed off, hoping that she wouldn't be late.

"I hope he treats her right. I'd hate to break a few bones of that Togami fellow," Peko said, turning around and walking off, leaving Fuyuhiko speechless.

"B-Byakuya…I'm sorry…I…lost track of ti…me" Touko said, grabbing the hem of her skirt as she panted from running. It had cost her one detention from Ishimaru, but she knew that he and Mondo were item, so she could blackmail him at any time.

Scoffing, Togami turned and grabbed the exhausted girl's arm, dragging her to the outside of the school.

"We're already late, so let's just go," he muttered as he shoved her into the Togami limo. Touko blushed as she brushed her skirt down and made room for her precious White Knight. Togami merely looked away from her and stared out of the window. The limo driver arrived at the destination five minutes later and opened the doors for both of the students out of the car.

Touko stared in amazement at the view of the amusement park. It was quite large, something that a child would lose their mother in, she thought. Togami snapped in front of her face, bringing her back to reality.

"Have you never been here before?" He sneered, and walked off, not wanting to know the answer. Touko struggled to keep up, but eventually caught up to the young heir.

"N-no, I'm allowed to go anywhere except for the store, school, or home," Touko muttered, wishing to rather not think about her home life.

Togami glanced at her, and Touko swore that she saw a hint of pity in his eyes, but decided against saying anything. The way to their destination was silent, except for the occasional "Get the f**k out of my way!" Togami yelled to children in the way. Touko was only trying to figure out which one of the people at the amusement park was trying to kill or kidnap her. Her back arched over, farther and farther, until Togami announced that they had arrived at their destination. Touko looked up and her heart skipped a beat. Her purple irises widened as adrenaline rushed through her small body. Gulping with terror and her mouth wide open, Touko found herself staring at…

The Mega Drop.

Her vision turned blurry, and she quickly let go of Togami's hands, not wanting to soil his delicate skin with the beads of skin that poured down her body. Togami, on the other hand, was shocked that she had let go of his hand. He shook her rather harshly.

"Fukawa, what's wrong with you?" he asked, his blue eyes showing absolutely no emotion to whether or not he cared or not.

Touko closed her eyes and pulled on a fake smile for her White Knight. He had obviously worked up a nerve to ask her to the fair, so she couldn't let him take her back just yet. Fake happiness spilled out of her mouth as she giggled.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine. Let's go!" She said, running with her ticket in hand. Togami arched an eyebrow, but said nothing.

A few minutes later, Touko and Byakuya found themselves being strapped into the ride. Touko held on to the safety straps for dear life, swallowing as hard as she could. She was already feeling dizzy, and they hadn't even got off the ground yet.

"**Fukawa"**, Byakuya said, looking annoyed. "This is the fifth time I've called your name. Are you alright?" he said, with a hint of concern in his voice this time.

"I-I'm scared of heights-ahhh!" Touko screamed as the ride began to drag them higher into the air. Touko was the only person screeching for dear life, as they seemed to pass the clouds in the sky. Byakuya stared at her in annoyance and a bit of anger. How could she not tell him this earlier? Byakuya closed his eyes and felt the wind hit his face, taking this calmly. Touko, on the other hand had tears streaming out of her eyes. The ride reached the top and stopped, causing Touko to look down and scream even louder. Togami looked down, thinking the height wasn't all that bad. Then they started to plummet towards the ground at the speed of light. Both of the students closed their eyes, both thinking the same thing.

**"F**K!"**

"Fukawa, we're off now. You can stop screaming," Togami said, trying to calm the girl down. They we're driving away from the fair and Touko was still giving out little yelps of fear every time they went over a hill. Togami closed his eyes and swallowed. How could he crush on a girl who couldn't even follow simple orders? Better yet, his own orders?

"Fukawa", Byakuya said for the tenth time that day. Touko flinched when he laid a hand on her shoulder, and looked into his crystal blue eyes for comfort. He leaned over, brining his mouth close to her ear, whispering a single thing.

"_I can make you scream louder". _


End file.
